Finding Lost Dreams
by TrIcKy-NiCkYL
Summary: Its bad enough the day was starting off wierd, but to have a couple of ear'd 'adults' come up to us, eventualy claiming us to be thier sacrifice and fighter? whattheHell m for language/violent references and SHOTA/LOLI-ness!Nolike, don't read!OcXOcOcXOc


Warnings: Shota! Loli! Shounen-Ai and the such, if you don likey, don read! You've Been warned!  
Other wise-Enjoy!  
AND I Don't own Loveless, Yun Kouga owns that, but i own most of the OC's, a couple of them are my best friend; Miss Safetypin Sacrifice's Oc's and belong to her

* * *

"Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~i-chaaaaaaaaa~n! Time to get up for you first day!"  
Onee-chan chirped as she went back to watever she was doing. Jeez, Why's she such a mornin person anyway? It's hot and the start of doom, there's nothing good about it..  
I thought to my self as i headed toward the bathroom, before a 'nice' thought could form in my head, i steped on something big and soft and...uh-o

"Ack! Mui! What'd you do that for!" A very disgruntuled 7 year old bluette hissed as he got off the floor, stroking his fluffy tail in a loving manner.  
"Gomen...Rabai-kun...but why were you...laying on my bathroom floor?" I couldn't ask sleeping 'cuz we both know very well that he's an insomniac.

"It's hot in my room, and your bathroom gets the best of the air conditioning! " he snipped. There was an awkward, silence after that as we both looked at the mirror, the first thing i saw was me, 4'3 with shoulder length bloody red wavy hair that gets in the way alot, with black tipped ears and tail, and so faded eyes that you can hardly tell they're purple, 10 years and already so pessimistic i can make a nun cry (which has actually happened).

But then i saw Rarabai-kun, 3'4, long BabyBlue hair and one ear was black, the other white, and the ridiculously large an fluffy grey tail(i think it was bigger then him, with how small he is!), and his eyes were different from each other too, the right one comparable to honey yet the other was a faded pink, Sepia i think, he wears an eye patch over it when were in public, he said 'It's bad enough we look like foreigners no need to get more attention from a trivial thing like this' So me and Onee-chan let it be.

And as if on cue, we laughed in syncronized harmony, it was funny, to us, that when ever we look in the mirror, we think so stupidly negative, as if like a teenage girl obsessing with if her breasts are big enough or if her make up makes her look like a gaishou-chan*! it was SO stupid! We laughed for a minute or 2 before he left for breakfast (he is always ready, yet hes too lazy to clean his closet!) and i started to get ready.

"Are you guys sure you don't want your Onee-chan to go with you? It's you first day!" "Yes, We'll be fine, Aneki*." Rabai-kun said as we started toward the shcool.

"So...what grade are we going in t-" "6th, not to ahead to be showing off yet not to behind to be average pupils." He cut me off...

Along akward silence followed, and with me bein one to hate long silences, asked a random question-  
"Rabai-kun, what's your... dream... spouse like?" Oh gosh, i' now deffinatly know that i've been reading to many of those romantic-mystery novels to ask somethin like that to a 7-YEAR-OLD PSYCHOPATH-like SADIST .  
But he didn't do the expected scoff nonchant-ly and call me a Teinousha* ...hi...his tail went estaic and he was blushing! Like a Bishie! And if i WAS a real Teinousha, i would have glomped him...!

"W-What kind of random question is that? I expected somethin like 'whats your fave book besides Jack The Ripper* autobiography's, Rabai-kun?' not something to make me think about feelings! thats so...embarrassing...

"Tha...that's none of your business!" He yelled as he ran off...wait...none of...my buisness? But...we've been together this long...getting along so well...did i just screw it up...?  
Am i that bad at everythin? Am i that...hopeless?

"My my, what's wrong, my Kashou-Hime*?" A sweet voice called out.  
I turned to the voice, a Handsome Prince! with short black hair and pretty purply-brown eyes, wearing a long white coat and still has his Ears too! Like in the Shoujo manga! Did I die and go to that place called heaven? ((cue SquEEEEEEEEEEEE here XD)

"Don't fret, my Kashou-Hime! The Prince's Knight went to seize the Big Tailed Bully((He means Rarabai))! So don't let those precious tears fall over what she said!"He said as he brushed my tears away...wait...i was crying? In public? Man, im so hopeless! Wait a minute...

"She?"

"Hold it! Little girl with the unmatching ears! Stop!" Knowing that the Baka yelling ment me, i stoped (being exausted anyway) and turned to glare, but that caught him off i guess, 'cuz next thing i knew i was on the ground With this heavy mass of human on top of me...  
"Get...off...Can't...Breath!" I choked out.  
"Gomenasai! I-I didn't mean t-to trip on you..."  
He stuttered as he got off right away, letting me get a better detail of him.  
He is older, 16 my guess and his slightly red (i'd be embarrassed too, if i triped over a kid), and long hair comparable to mine, but it being black on the one side and white on the other, like my ears i guess, and red eyes that make anyone think he was bad luck, but a childish(or...feminine?) face to terminate that thought and make old men want to follow him home to do...you figure out the rest. *fake smirk*  
"Oh! Right! Little girl, why'd you make the other girl get upset? Thats not nice!" He scolded, I was too mad to respond to his question.

"Baka! How Can You not tel the diference between a boy and a girl!" I yelled. then i looked at his head, noticing red ears that that matched his eyes...  
Of course...! "You not an adult! Heh, now i get it! Of course you wouldn't know the difference...you haven't done 'it' yet!" I let my childish pride in myself for figureing it out go up as the Big kid was getting up, face redder then his eyes as he looked at me with tear filled eyes, almost about to spill...Is this ping in my heart from guilt?...or just a reaction from his cuteness?  
"Your so mean..."he mumbled. Maybe Guilt.  
But why is his frown turning into a smirk?  
"...Chibi-pyon~3" A sly voice came from the previously wellmannered yet shy Big Kid. The heck? Did He Just Call Me-

"Rabai...kun?" I muttered, while dragging the Dame-Ouji* along, he was muttering stuff like 'i cant even tell the difference from a boy and a giirl...? Im a fail as a docter...' but the sight before me was even more interesting; A Very Flustered looking Rabai-kun was under the arm of some strange 6'9 guy with long split hair, whom was calling him names like 'Chibi-pyon' or 'Bishi-Chan' along with other comments about his size of femininity...and rabai-kun wasn't killing the guy with some torturous act! Is Rabai-kun... being Submissive*?

Before i could say anything else, the split hair guy turned to us, victory was in his gaze as he came toward us, my stupid shyness was kicking in as i hid behind Dame-Ouji, that guy can't be trusted if he can get Rabai-kun submissive like that.  
But then he droped to one knee in front of Dame-Ouji.  
"Dear Natsume-Ouji, i have caught the 'bully', but it seems-" he started, droping Rabai-kun at his words and smirking in a way that would make even the devil shiver.  
"-That i've fallen for this Chibi-pyon, and i cannot hand him over to Heika*~!"

Right as I thought I'd make an escape, with Rui-kun, fro

"Chuuu~!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Whore/Prostitute *Moron *A dude that killed prostitues in 1888 *Elder Sister *Little Princess *Hopeless-prince XD *Clearly, she is slightly off about the definition, but she isn't wrong in this case ether. *Your Majesty


End file.
